


moving in one direction

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: how jake park met a girl three times, and fell for her again and again.
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	moving in one direction

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: this is unfinished and a bit old! i may edit and rewrite the first chapter at some point.)

jake park finds that no matter how good he is at survival, he misses social contact, just a little. his mother’s visits are pleasant, but he needs something else.

this is his new excuse to go into town and buy "supplies"... he stocks up on bandages, medicines, pads, ropes and other items as necessary, but as his visits to town go on he slowly begins to really pay attention to the cashier who sells him his “supplies”.

she’s shorter than he is, reaching just above his chest height. she’s chubby with dark skin, sweet dimples, warm brown eyes and her locs pulled back into a loose ponytail. she wears blue rimmed glasses and whenever he walks into the store, she turns to him and smiles. he can’t help but feel a twang in his heart when she does.

"haven’t i seen you before, sir?" she asks one day. jake places a pile of fresh rope, twine, cans and a gallon of milk on the counter.

"probably," he shrugs. "i come back here every couple of weeks or so, and you’ve been the cashier every time." he looks up to see her push her glasses up her nose.

"that makes sense!" the cashier begins scanning his items as she continues. "alright, mr........i didn’t catch your name, did i?”

"park."

"mr. park then! that should be everything,” 

after jake pays, the girl looks at him. he averts his gaze just to the left as she says,

“thank you for coming! have a nice day!”

when jake leaves the store, he feels his face redden just a bit.

and by that, his face is _beet red_.

he visits the store, again and again. every time, the girl at the register gives him a sweet smile and chats him up, telling him about news in town and the newest drink the store is selling- and every time, he tries even harder not to look her in the eyes. she probably knows, but it won’t stop him from trying. he can’t imagine the embarrassment that would come from being caught blushing at the register. he really can, but he wishes he couldn’t.

-

jake starts catching himself being distracted, more often than usual. he’s used to being distracted by things like missing friends and bouts of anxiety, but this is much different. 

he just can’t stop thinking about _her._ he knows it’s futile- being a cashier means that his opportunity to spend time with her is against her will. he’d never ask her anything while she’s behind the counter, which means unless she approaches _him,_ he won’t get anywhere.

when he catches himself fantasizing about the feeling of soft skin and gentle curves on his hands in the dead of night, he’s faced with a problem.

_he’s in love with a girl he barely knows, and lord knows she’s probably not interested in him._

-

he’s struggling to set a new snare when he notices the fog.

it slowly creeps in through the trees, and at first he pays it no mind. jake’s set his traps during not-so-great weather before, so this wouldn’t be new.

except the fog is rolling in black, and as it comes in it grows thicker and heavier. he feels his legs grow weak, and begins to move closer to his cabin. 

it’s futile. jake feels an overwhelming dread, and as he struggles to beat the fog to his home in the woods, his legs go out and he tumbles to the ground.


End file.
